LOO: Carta de cadena
by xxzwolfxx
Summary: Allen recibe una carta de cadena y con ayuda de Lavi Allen involucró a Lavi, realmente él no tenía nada que ver tendrán que entregar 1300 copias en poco tiempo


**LOO: Carta de cadena**

Era un día muy hermoso, los pajaritos cantaban, a Lavi lo estaban tratando de asesinar otra vez y Allen navegaba en internet.

-Que bueno que Timcampy tiene conexión a Internet

-Oye Allen

-¿Qué quieres Lavi?

-¿Qué haces?

-Leo mis mails

-¿Me dejas ver?

-¿Pero y si me envían algo personal que no quiero que veas?

-Ese es el punto

-¬¬…

-¡Por favor!

-Está bien…

Allen abrió uno de sus mensajes, y se sorprendió al ver lo que decía

_En la vida hay cosas hermosas, éste sábado será un día especial para ti, pero si no envías esta carta en 7 horas a 1300 personas te pasará algo horrible. A Fulano le llegó esta misma carta y decidió obedecerla, y al siguiente sábado se ganó la lotería y se volvió dueño de una pequeña compañía llamada Google; en cambio a Perengana también le llegó, pero decidió no hacer caso, y a los pocos días murió de ataque al corazón._

_Así que tú decides si seguir vivo, ser feliz y posiblemente volverte asquerosamente rico; u olvidarte de esto y ser anotado en mi death note y morir éste mismo sábado._

_P.D: No puedes enviarla por mail, tienes que imprimirla porque así será más divertido._

_Con amor:_

_Kira_

-Pobre Perengana… ¿Vas a hacerlo Allen?

-Pero estas cosas no son de verdad

-¡Por supuesto que si son!

-¿Enserio?

-Bueno… digamos que a mi una vez me llegó una, pero la ignoré; y al día siguiente terminé en el hospital medio muerto

-Lavi, tú siempre terminas en el hospital medio muerto

-Bueno, haya tú si mueres. Luego no me eches la culpa a mí por no decírtelo

-¿Cómo voy a echarte la culpa si voy a estar muerto?

-Yo no sé, no me metas en tus problemas

-¡Tú también la leíste! ¡Así que también debes hacerlo!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Pues tú eras el que quería ver mis mensajes, así que no me metas en tus problemas

-¿Y qué hago?

-Ayudarme

-Está bien

-¿Pero cómo vamos a darle esto a 1300 personas en una hora?

-Bueno… Técnicamente nos quedan 7 horas con 48 minutos y 10 segundos

-Ahhh!! No lo vamos a lograr!!

-Mmm… Pues mejor empecemos a imprimirlo y le sacamos copias

-¡Buena idea!

Allen y Lavi imprimieron la carta de cadena y fueron a sacarle copias para repartirlas y no morir

-.-.-.-Mientras tanto con Lenalee-.-.-.-.-

-Mmmm… Allen y Lavi se fueron solos hace como una hora y no han vuelto… De seguro a Allen le llegó una carta de cadena, Lavi hizo que se la creyera y fue a sacarle copias para repartirlas en la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-De regreso con Allen y Lavi-.-.-.-

6:30

-Perdimos mucho tiempo allí, Allen

-Es tú culpa por quedarte jugando con la fotocopiadora

-Pero es que quería divertirme

-Ya no importa, debemos repartir esto antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo

-¡Tienes razón! Ahora nada puede distraerme de mi misión para re- ¡Mira! ¡Un gatito! -Corriendo por el gatito

-Lavi ¿Qué pasó con eso de que no te ibas a distraer hasta completar tu misión y eso?

-¿Qué misión?- Acariciando al gato

-¡Ayúdame a entregar esto!

-Está bien…- Dejando al gato en el suelo- Dame unas y las entrega- ¡Mira! ¡Un circo!

-…

-¡Vamos al circo!

-Pero Lavi…

-¡Por favor!

-Lavi, debemos entregar esto…

-¡Por favor!

-Lavi…

-Por favor…

-Está bien, pero solo un ratito

-¡Siiii!

Los dos entraron al circo, y después de un laaargo rato, salieron

4:10

-¡Fue muy divertido!

-Cierto, jamás pensé que hacerte caso sería una buena idea

-¬¬

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Lavi?

-Mmm… 4 horas con 6 minutos

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡4 horas con 6 minutos!

-¡Si te escuché!

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntas?

-¡Olvídalo! ¿Cómo se nos fue el tiempo tan rápido?

-El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte

-¡No se por qué te hice caso! ¡Perdimos mucho tiempo valioso!

-Nadie te dijo que me hicieras caso

-¡Te voy a matar Lavi!

-¡Noo! ¡Espera!

-¡Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo!

-Eee… Pues… Perderemos más tiempo si lo haces

-Mmm… Tienes razón

-Yo siempre

-¬¬ Mejor vayamos a entregar esto

-Ok

Allen y Lavi caminaron por toda la calle repartiendo esas estúpidas cartas de cadena que no sirven de nada y valen pura -.-.-.- (Eso fue lo que dijo Allen, no me culpen por usar palabrotas)

-¡Yo no dije esas cosas!

Ya lo escribí, muy tarde

-¬¬

Bueno, ¿En qué me quede? Así, después de unas horas, los dos se cansaron y se sentaron a descansar

-… -Cansado- ¿Cuántas nos faltan Lavi?

-Tres

-¿Y cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-10 minutos

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡10 minutos!

-¡Ya te oí Lavi!

-¿Entonces por qué me haces repetirlo?

-Olvídalo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Mmm… ¡Tengo una idea! – Le da una – Ten, ahora dame tu una

-¡Qué buena idea! – Le da una también – Listo. Ya entregamos dos, pero nos falta una

-¿A quién no le dimos?

-Creo que a Kanda

-¿No le diste?

-Bueno, lo iba a hacer, pero me volteó a ver con esa mirada asesina y mejor no me quise acercar a él

-Pues ahora tendremos que ir a dársela y solo nos quedan 9 minutos con 47, 46, 45, 44,43, 42…

-¡Ya entendí Lavi! Mejor apresurémonos

-No tienes por qué gritarme

-¬¬

Los dos se fueron a buscar a Kanda par entregarle la última copia, y después de unos minutos lo encontraron

-Ten Kanda- Dándole la hoja

-No la quiero moyashi

-¡Por favor! ¡Si no la aceptas moriremos!

-Ahora con mejor razón no la acepto

-No seas malo Yuu, no sabes lo que nos costó hacer todas estas copias y correr por todos lados entregándolas

-No es de mi incumbencia

-¡Tómala! –Sacudiendo a Kanda del cuello

-¡Cálmate Lavi!

-¡Te asesinaré usagi!

-No podrás hacerlo

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque si no tomas esta hoja, moriré y no podrás asesinarme tú

-Mmm… Tienes razón… _No puedo creer que dije eso_- Tomando la hoja

-No puedo creer que Lavi haya sido tan listo y te haya engañado para que la aceptaras…

-… _¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! _¡Ahora si te asesino usagi!-Sacando a mugen

-Lo bueno es que ahora no moriremos, pero lo malo es que al final de cuentas Lavi si morirá

-Oye Allen

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?

-Hace 5 minutos que se nos había acabado el tiempo

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Hace 5 minutos que-

-¡Si te escuché! ¡¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?!

-Es que te veías muy estresado y no quería preocuparte más

-¿Entonces si moriremos? _T-T_

-¿Qué? Claro que no

-¡Pero tú dijiste que si no entregábamos esas copias moriríamos!

-Yo no dije eso

-¡Si lo hiciste!

-Pues perdóname por tener mala memoria

-Lavi…

-¿Qué?

-¡Te mataré!

Y así Allen y Kanda persiguieron a Lavi por todo el lugar hasta que Lavi se tropezó con las escaleras del 58° piso y terminó en el 2° (Tuvo algo de suerte), pero luego Allen y Kanda lo encontraron y acabaron con él. Después de unos meses de que Lavi se recuperara, les llegó una multa por contaminar la calle con cartas de cadena, otra por repartir cartas de cadena sin autorización y otra más por liberar a los animales del circo

-¡¿Tú hiciste eso Lavi?!

-Es que se veían muy tristes y pensé que sería mejor si fuesen libres

-¡Te mataré!

_**FIN**_


End file.
